Zanbamon
Zanbamon is a Demon Man Digimon. It has the appearance of a horse-riding warrior. It is a courageous warrior who reigns as the general of the Musyamon corps. Although it is a general, it voluntarily stands at the head of its own army, and prefers fighting styles which cut into the enemy. Its lower half is fused with its horse in order to move more easily about the battlefield, so that even during a pitched battle it is able to swing its sword without losing its balance. It wields the gigantic zanbato in its right hand, and a slender in its left. Attacks * : Unleashes an attack from the Ryūzan-maru which has the power to cut through the opponent's armor with its gigantic blade, regardless of whether they are defending themselves. * : Unleashes an attack from its youtou which releases a shock wave, generated by the nimble swings of the blade, that can cut the opponent apart crosswise. Design Zanbamon is a mix of the and a . It wields a gigantic zanbato in its right hand and a slender katana in its left. The characters on the Ryūzan-maru read . Etymologies ;Zanbamon (ザンバモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Development Zanbamon was adopted from a winning entry in the Bandai-Town FAX Service Digimon Illustration Contest which belonged to from the . Fiction Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer A Zanbamon was one of 's minions in the apocalyptic future he created. Apparently one of the evil god's top generals, he and Lampmon asked for permission to battle Ryo. A contemptuous ZeedMillenniummon berated them, pointing out they had failed to even finish what little resistance remained to his rule. Nevertheless, he allowed them to go, noting to himself that scum like them could never hope to defeat Ryo. He was quickly proven right, and both Zanbamon and Lampmon were slain by Ryo and his Digimon allies. Digimon Frontier Digimon Next Digimon World 3 Zanbamon is a boss found in Asuka South Sector. At first, it is encountered in Jungle Grave. During this encounter, Zanbamon will attack the player's main digimon, leaving approximately 30% of its HP. If the player uses counter, the damage Zanbamon received is reduced so that it won't be killed. After the attack, the player is forced to flee. In order to continue, the player needs Smelly Herb, which can be obtained by running an errand from Sepikmon. When the player talk to Zanbamon while carrying the Smelly Herb, it will go from the area. After the event, Zanbamon can be found in Catacomb. If Zanbamon is fought, it will use Hunting Knife every 3 turns. Defeating it will reward the player a Rusty Katana. In PAL version, another Zanbamon, along with a Cherrymon and a Persiamon, is a partner of Zhu Que Leader. It can be found in AM Protocol Ruins after defeating Galacticmon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Zanbamon is #338, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 310 HP, 326 MP, 169 Attack, 124 Defense, 133 Spirit, 130 Speed, and 74 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Move, Quick 4, and Assassin traits. It dwells in the Shadow Abyss. Zanbamon digivolves from Vajramon. In order to digivolve to Zanbamon, your Digimon must be at least level 47, with 13,000 Dark experience and 240 speed. Zanbamon can also DNA digivolve from Kabukimon and Tekkamon, or Kabukimon and Dinohumon, if the base Digimon is at least level 42, with 11,000 Dark experience, and 270 speed. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Zanbamon is #231, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Light element. It possesses the Death Barrier, Skill Master, Stun Barrier, and Healing Wave traits. It dwells on Proxy Island. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Zanbamon. Zanbamon digivolves from Mummymon and SkullBaluchimon. In order to digivolve into Zanbamon, your Digimon must be at least level 39 with 190 attack and 140 speed, but only once you have revived Zanbamon and befriended a Musyamon. It can be hatched from the Nightmare DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Zanbamon DigiFuses from Musyamon, Vajramon, and SkullBaluchimon. Digimon Battle Zanbamon digivolves from Asuramon. Digimon Masters Zanbamon digivolves from Asuramon. Digimon Heroes! Zanbamon digivolves from Musyamon and Vajramon. Notes and References